Piperidine derivatives for use as medicines are known, for example from WO97/09311. However, especially with regard to renin inhibition, there is still a need for highly potent active ingredients. In this context, the improvement of a compound's pharmacokinetic properties, resulting in better oral bioavailability, and/or it's overall safety profile are at the forefront. Properties directed towards better bioavailability are, for example, increased absorption, metabolic stability or solubility, or optimized lipophilicity. Properties directed towards a better safety profile are, for example, increased selectivity against drug metabolizing enzymes such as the cytochrome P450 enzymes.